Dos hilos Pero solo uno es el correcto
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Como agradecimiento el anciano de la Luna le permite a Maka ver sus hilos rojos del destino. Ahora Maka se encuentra en una díficil situación en la que no sabe cual de esos dos hilos es el correcto, pero lo peor es que esos hilos no harán que su visión de ambos se vuelva mas fácil, pero al final solo podrá estar con uno ¿Cual es el hilo rojo del Destino de Maka?. KiMa y SoMa


**No soy dueña de Soul Eater ni de sus personajes, solo soy dueña de mi Oc y de la trama de este Fanfic.**

"Diálogos así"

_*Pensamientos así*_

"_Títulos de algunas cosas u nombres de objetos así"_

**"Dos Hilos Rojos, pero solo uno es el correcto"**

**.**

**.**

"_El anciano de la Luna"_

* * *

Era una hermosa noche en Death City. La luna estaba posada en lo más alto, mostrando sus dientes y una risa burlona. Al ver a la Luna así, sabias con certeza que algo va a pasar.

"¡Iré a la biblioteca Soul!", Maka llamo desde la puerta a su compañero guadaña. Cerro la puerta tras de decir eso, y tomo camino a la Biblioteca.

Maka había decidido ir por un libro a la biblioteca, debido a que ya se había quedado sin material de lectura y también porque hoy el clima era raro, era fresco y con un toque de humedad, muy poco común tomando en cuenta que era el desierto de Nevada, algo que simplemente le encantaba a la joven técnico **( * ?).**

Camino por las iluminadas calles, a pesar de que eran escasas 9 de la noche, las calles estaban desoladas, algo común debido a que esta no es una Cuidad común y corriente.

Después de salir de la biblioteca, ya armada con el libro _"Ender's Game"_ **(** ?)** se encamino rumbo a su departamento compartido, _*Sin duda esta noche será entretenida*_pensó para sí misma Maka.

Y sin duda lo seria.

Al estar a mitad de camino de su casa, paso por un callejón oscuro del cual un ruido sordo se escuchó.

"¿Hola?", luego de un breve momento sin recibir respuesta, Maka se encogió en hombros _*Debe ser solo un gato o una rata* _se tranquilizó a sí misma y decidió seguir su camino. Al estar caminando podía escuchar pequeños pasos detrás de ella, al girarse se encontró con que era la única en la calle. Con desconfianza procedió con su camino a casa, pero luego de unos momentos alli estaban otra vez los pasos silencioso detrás de ella. Decidida incremento el agarre de su libro, encontró su valor y giro violentamente esperando encontrarse con alguien, en cambio al girar y mirar a todos lados se encontró con un pequeño conejo de pelaje gris con manchas blancas grisáceas.

Tomo al pequeño conejo con ambas manos y se encontró con un collar y placa colgando se su cuello.

"¿Que tonto le pone un collar a su conejo?", pregunto para sí misma mientras observaba detenidamente la placa, se dio cuenta que traía el nombre Luna inscrito en él y no solo eso, sino también que la placa era de oro y el nombre estaba inscrito con diamantes pequeños.

"Parece que no perteneces a una familia cualquiera… lo mejor será regresarte con tu dueño", dijo inspeccionando el lado contrario de la placa, para su sorpresa o desgracia no contaba con una dirección, "No hay dirección, creo que esta noche la pasaras con Soul y conmigo, espero y Blair no esté en casa", luego de decir esto procedió con su camino, ahora con un conejo.

"¡Ya eh llegado Soul!" Maka grito mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada **(*** ?)**

Al no obtener respuesta supuso que Soul ya estaba dormido, "Busquemos algo para que puedas comer Luna" dijo poniendo al conejo en el sofá, para dirigirse al refrigerador, y sacar una zanahorias las cuales procedió a lavar.

"¡Nyaa~ Maka, Soul ya llegue!", se escuchó la voz de Blair desde la entrada

"Bienve…." Maka no acabo la frase pues se dio cuenta que Blair estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Luna. Rápidamente Maka agarro a Luna y retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"Maka-chan ¿me lo puedo comer?" pregunto inocentemente Blair intentando agarrar al conejo

"¡MAKA-CHOP!" dijo estampando un diccionario entre la cabeza de Blair, pero no con demasiada fuerza como lo hacía con Soul o su padre

"¡Nyaaaa~ Maka-chan es mala con Blair!" dijo sobándose su cabeza y llorando la bruja-gato

"¡Silencio o van a despertar a los vecinos… o mejor dicho a mí!" se quejó desde su habitación Soul

Maka rodo los ojos ante el grito de Soul, "No Blair no te lo puedes comer, número uno: no quiero ver cómo te comes a este conejo y numero dos: ni siquiera es mio"

"¿Y de quien es Maka-chan?" pregunto curioso Blair observando al conejo

"No lo sé, me lo encontre en la calle" dijo Maka dándole una zanahoria al conejo quien gustoso se la empezó a comer, "Su placa no tenía dirección, solo decía que su nombre es Luna"

Blair rápidamente tomo al conejo y lo sostuvo en el aire, "¡Nyaaaa~ ya viste, tiene un diamante!" dijo intentado quitarle el collar

"¡Deja eso!... el diamante viene con el conejo y planeo devolverlo así"

"Pero imagina cuanta ropa linda se puede comprar Blair"

Maka en un momento de descuido le quito el conejo a Blair, "No le vas a comer y tampoco le quitaras el collar… buenas noches Blair" Maka dijo retirándose a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Camino hacia su cama y se tumbó en ella con Luna sobre su pecho.

"Bien creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tengo clases y el Prof. Stein dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros" dijo Maka mientras se metía entre las sabanas y ponía a su lado al conejo, "Buenas noches Luna" dijo entrecerrando los ojos

"Buenas noches Maka"

Por instinto Maka se paró abruptamente de la cama y se quedó mirando con sorpresa al conejo "¿Qu-que tú dijiste a-algo?"

"Lo siento no quería asustarte"

"N-no estoy asustada… solo sorprendida" dijo ahora más calmada Maka, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a que los animales hablaran

De pronto una neblina cubrió al conejo, lo siguiente que Maka pudo ver fue a una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, vestía una vestido gris blanquezco, botas del mismo color, cabello plata recogido en una coleta alta, ojos blancos y piel pálida, "En serio lo siento, solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi"

"N-no fue n-nada"

"Sabes tú no eres como las demás personas, si otra persona me hubiera encontrado, lo primero que hubiera hecho fue quitarme el collar y abandonarme a mi suerte, sin embrago su me recogiste, me alimentaste y me defendiste, gracias eres una persona bondadosa"

Maka se sonrojo un poco, pero recupero la postura, "No, no fue nada"

"Por todo lo que hiciste… quiero recompensarte" dijo acercándose a Maka

"No… enserio no fue nada" dijo retrocediendo, alejándose de la chica

"Tranquila no te hare daño…. Mi nombre es Selene aunque muchas personas me conocen como el anciano de la Luna **(**** ?) **y como muestra de gratitud quiero mejorar tu vida"

"No es necesario en serio, yo…."

"Insisto por favor" dijo Selene alzando una mano cerrándola en puño y extendiendo el dedo meñique, "Por favor toma mi meñique con tu otro meñique"

Maka dudaba sobre lo que estaba presenciando _*¿Mejorar mi vida? ¿Eso es posible?*,_ lentamente estiro su brazo, cerro su mano y sostuvo su meñique con el de Selene

De pronto al mirar su meñique Maka se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto con un hilo rojo, estaba sujeto en un moño y de este partían 2 hilos más, parpadeo varias veces y se dio cuenta que estos habían desaparecido, "¿Qué hiciste?"

"No te preocupes no es nada malo, esos Maka eran los hilos rojos del destino, mañana volverán a aparecer y yo estaré ahí para decirte que tienen que ver eso con tu futuro" dijo apartando su mano de la de Maka, "Ahora tienes que dormir… ¡Mañana será un gran dia!" dijo Selene dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Lo último que Maka vio fue la obscuridad.

**Al día siguiente…**

Lentamente Maka se incorporó en su cama _*¿Acaso lo de ayer por la noche fue solo un sueño?* _pensó mientras tomaba camino hacia la ducha.

Luego de 15 minutos Maka ya se encontraba vestida con su típica ropa que contaba de su falda a cuadros, camisa de manga larga blanca, chaleco amarillo, corbata verde con líneas diagonales y sus fieles botas. Miro hacia el reloj y casi se desmaya, faltaban solo 15 minutos para que empiece su primer periodo.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta de Soul, "¡Soul faltan menos de 15 minutos para que empiece el primer periodo DATE PRISA OH LLEGAREMOS TARDE!", hablo mientras golpeaba la puerta de Soul

*_¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida?!*, _"¡Vamos Soul date prisa, con suerte llegaremos 2 minutos antes!"

"¡Ya tranquila!..." dijo Soul mientras salía de su habitación con su típica ropa "… Gritar de esa forma no es muy cool" dijo despreocupadamente mientras tomaba camino hacia la cocina

"¡No hay tiempo para desayunar!..." dijo Maka mientras agarraba de la muñeca a Soul y lo arrastraba corriendo fuera del apartamento, "… comeremos en el almuerzo"

"¡Oye Maka espera, por una razón se llama desayuno!" dijo Soul mientras daba uno que otro tropiezo mientras corría detrás de su técnico

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos cuando ambos ya habían entrado en la clase Media Luna, con cansancio caminaron hacia sus respectivos lugares.

"Ves de cualquier forma íbamos a llegar antes del toque" protesto Soul

"Como sea… mínimo llegamos antes y no después" replico su técnico

"¡Soul, Maka!... ¡SU DIOS AH LLEGADO!" se anunció a si mismo Black*Star mientras entraba con pisadas enérgicas al aula

"Buenos días" saludo amablemente su arma Tsubaki a sus amigos

"Hola Tsubaki y Black*Star" contestaron Soul y Maka

"¡Maka-chan!" dijo una voz detrás de Black*Star, y al Maka mirar por encima del hombro de su amigo vio a Patty saludándola energéticamente

"Hola Patty" saludo amigable Maka a la chica

"Buenos días" dijeron apareciendo Kid y su otra arma Liz

"¡Así es como saludan a su Dios Kid, Liz y Patty!" replico sobre el escritorio Black*Star

"Black*Star bájate del escritorio" llamo preocupada Tsubaki intentando bajarlo

Antes de siquiera cualquiera pudiera contestar el timbre sono y todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Death The Kid entre Liz y Patty. Cuatro lugares a su derecha Soul y Maka y finalmente Tsubaki y Black*Star un lugar arriba de Soul y Maka.

Stein rodo por la entrada y para sorpresa de todos sin caerse su sillas, poso su silla frente al escritorio con una sonrisa sarcástica, "Parece que hoy la suerte esta de mi lado, así que quiero anunciarles que dentro de una semana aplicare un pequeño Examen"

"¡QUE!" se escuchó por parte de toda la clase

"Sé que todos están muy emocionados con la noticia. Espero y tomen en cuenta que este Examen los ayudara a recuperarse en la prueba que hicieron en el _'Súper Examen'_ que anteriormente aplique y también los recuperara en faltas que han tenido… Y cuando digo eso me refiero a Black*Star y Soul" dijo dándoles una rápida mirada a sus dos alumnos 'estrella'

"Bien pongan atención, sobre todo aquellos que mencione los temas del examen serán…" empezó a explicar Stein.

_"Maka"_

**Maka POV**

_"Maka"_

Deje de tomar apuntes de lo que Stein estaba diciendo para voltear hacia todos los lados para encontrar a quien me había llamado.

_"Maka"_

Volví encucar esa voz que me llamaba, "¿Qué?" recite ganándome una mirada de parte de mi arma.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto extraño Soul

_"No hables en voz alta, almenos para que no crean que estás loca"_

Escuche y nege con la cabeza a Soul quien volvió a intentar poner atención a la clase, *_¿Quién eres?* _pregunte en mi mente

_"Solo soy yo Selene… recuerdas lo de ayer en la noche, recuerda que prometí compensarte" _recito su voz en mi cabeza

_*¿No fue un sueño?* _pregunte intentando que Selene no me escuchara. Imposible.

_"No Maka no fue un sueño… Recuerdas aquellos dos hilos rojos de tu dedo meñique ¿no?, pues veras esos hilos se llaman "Hilos Rojos del Destino" y son unos hilos que sirven __para unir a aquellas personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas, luego se ata el meñique de ambos en un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan hasta que se encuentren. El hilo podrá enredarse con otros hilos pero jamás se podrá romper, ni ser visto por aquellas dos almas" _finalizo la voz en mi cabeza

_*¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi futuro?* _

_"Veraz estos hilos con invisibles ante la vista lo cual hace difícil encontrar a tu otra mitad, sin embargo yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de ver cuáles son tus hilos rojos… si logras descubrir cuál de ellos es el correcto cambiaras tu futuro y estarás junto a la persona correcta" _

De pronto el mismo nudo de ayer en la noche apareció en mi meñique, _*¿Qué es esto?*_

_"Ese es tu hilo rojo Maka, y ahora es hora de ver quiénes son tu otro extremo… pero te advierto solo tu sabrás quien de ellos es verdaderamente tu otra mitad, una te confundirá mostrándote cariño, bondad y esperanza, pero la verdadera te demostrara amor, preocupación y confianza…Ya es hora"_

De pronto de mi nudo salieron dos hilos, ambos tomando su lado, _*¿Qué hago?*_

_"Sigue el hilo que va hacia la derecha" _me ordeno Selene. Comencé a seguir el hilo y me di cuenta que no estaba tan lejos, de hecho con solo mirar hacia derecha note que aquel hilo estaba enredado en el meñique de la mano izquierda de Soul.

_*¡Imposible!, Soul es mi amigo, mi compañero y mi arma, casi como un hermano ¿Cómo es posible que él sea mi otra mitad?* _le grite a Selene

_"No es imposible… ahora sigue el hilo de tu lado izquierdo" _me volvió a ordenar Selene

Con temor comencé a seguir el hilo, este estaba un poco más lejano, lo seguí hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en la mano donde estaba enredado el otro extremo… el dueño de aquella mano era… Kid.

_*¿Kid y Soul?... ¿Cómo es eso posible?* _dije con una mirada de horror en mi rostro y con la respiración entrecortada

_"Ahora debes descubrir quién de ellos es tu verdadero otro extremo, suerte Maka" _finalizo nuestra conversación Selene.

Seguí mirando mi mano, aún tenía el nuevo mi meñique y aquellos dos hilos, _*Imposible* _me dije en un intento vano de tranquilizarme

"Maka me podrías decirnos que acabo de decir" dijo con una voz de molestia Stein, ya que noto que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos

"Y-yo… yo…" comenzó a balbucear, lo último que escuche fue a Soul llamándome por mi nombre antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

**Hey hola, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te arriesgaste a leer este intento de fic. Bueno pues este es el primero que publico de Soul Eater, no sean tan duros ;)**

**Ahora sobre el fic…**

**(* ?):** No tengo ni la menor idea sobre el desierto u.u … y le puse "técnico" debido a que en Latinoamérica así se les conoce. Y por si no lo sabían Soul Eater se desarrolla en Nevada, la verdad antes no lo sabía.

**(** ?): **_"Ender's Game" _es un libro que recomiendo mucho…. Me encanta lo eh leído un buen de veces, y si eres el típico "No me gusta leer" te invito a ir al cine, en México ya se está exhibiendo una película basada en el libro… de hecho la iba ir a ver pero vivo en Tijuana y no se exhibió así que acabe viendo _"Froze: Una Aventura Congelada"_

**(*** ?): **Si no mal recuerdo en una parte del manga Black*Star o la misma Maka menciona algo sobre que nació en Japón o que su abuela vive en Japón… no recuerdo pero en este fic tiene esa tradición de quitarse los zapatos

**(**** ?): **_"El anciano de la Luna" _es una leyenda japonesa y/o china que nos habla sobre un hombre que desciende desde la Luna para unir a aquellas personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas, luego ata el meñique de ambos en un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan hasta que se encuentren. El hilo podrá enredarse con otros hilos pero jamás se podrá romper, ni ser visto por aquellas dos almas. (En este fic Selene es el anciano de la Luna)

**Bueno técnicamente de eso tratara todo el fic del **hilo rojo del destino **y como se darán cuenta el agradecimiento que le dio Selene a Maka fue la oportunidad de ver sus hilos y encontrar cuál de ellos es el correcto. **

**Espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo… ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
